Crash Landing
by GotennaPrime259
Summary: <html><head></head>A fellow Autobot lands on Earth, immediately confronted buy the enemy, alone and injured. Only to discover that almost there entire family is on Earth. Funny thing, everyone including NEST has no idea that there lives will be forever changed. Check out my other Transformers story "New Family" Characters may be AU as it is a AU timeline. Has things from all the Transformers cartoons</html>
1. The warning

_Me- Hey welcome!_

_Ironhide- Come on let's go on with the story!_

_Me- Shut it Ironhide! * throws random object at him but he dodges* I have to do the disclaimer, unless you want to do it for me... * Puppy dogs eyes at Ironhide*_

_Ironhide- That doesn't work on me! * _

_Me- * huffs* fine! * pouts and grins* Jazz! Ironhide's being mean!_

_Jazz- *runs in* What did 'e do?_

_Me- He's not doing the disclaimer! Can you do it so these wonderful readers may get ta readin'._

_Ja__zz- 'Course lil'lady._

**_Gotenna owns nothing * cries in a corner* Everything related to us Transformers goes to its respectful owners. Although she does own Gotenna , Jay, Kaden, Gozen and the plot of this story and another character that you don't recognize. _**

_Me- Thanks Jazz! So kind! * smiles at jazz*  
><em>

_Jazz- No problem just let ma know if Ironhide is bein' mean again, lil'lady. * Jazz leaves the room.*_

**_Me- Just a warning there will be parts of Dragon Ball Z ( all owner ship goes to the owners of Dragon Ball Z.) mentioned in here but will keep it at a minimum and it is only mentioned when needed. Names and the race are the most mentioned. Thought I would warn you. It's not enough to be a crossover mainly and focus in Tranformers. Does cuss at the Transformer level so depending on the chapter it will have cussing in it, just as a warning warned. Also I suck at accents but I will try my best. Hope its ok for ya! Enjoy! :D_**

* * *

><p>It was a normal day for all Autobots at the NEST base in Diego Garcia. All NEST soldiers were relaxing. Raf and 'Bee were playing racing games that they are always playing against each other when they are relaxing… or bored what ever one at the time. Everyone was doing something to keep themselves busy. They really had nothing to do but lay around all day. So everyone took it as a rare day off. There was no Decepticon activity that day… yet. Of course they can never have a day off. Figures that happens right?<p>

Suddenly the alarms went off. Everyone jumped into action. Lennox went and commanded his troops along with Epps. They all went to the arms room and loaded up quickly. Lennox and Epps all got ammo and magazines and all the trunks and a plane ready but they decided not to have the plane involved. Optimus Prime and the rest of the Autobots, Ironhide, Bumblebee, Jazz, Ratchet, Arcee, Bulkhead, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe

**_(AN: Warning not everyone will talk a lot some are more supporting characters and will have fewer lines. But they will still be there. I will try my best to get all the characters a chance to talk as much as possible that are more supporting. If that makes sense, if not just PM me or ask in a review.)_**

Along with 9 others that were neither NEST soldiers or Autobots. Kaden and Vegeta, were full blood of a warrior race called the Saiyans. They fight and they look normal like humans but they have tails that they can decide to get cut off. But when it does get cut off it is really painful. Gohan, Gozen ( who is 7) and Trunks are all 18, were all half blood Saiyans and were half human they are just as strong as full blood but there emotions do play an effect on their power. They get really strong when they are really upset.

Bulma and Danielle were full blood humans that were the caretakers of the base. Jay and is half Saiyan and half Cybertronian but follows Optimus. His mom was Saiyan and dad was Cybertronian. He is usually is in Saiyan mode but he has always lived on Cybertron so he is also comfortable in the Autobot Bipedal mode also. Same thing with Videl.

They all went to the big computer where Optimus's CMO Ratchet was standing, busy on the computer trying to get coordinates.

" Ratchet what's going on and where?" Optimus asked in a deep, leader sounding baritone voice. All the other Autobots were behind him looking on to find out what's happening while NEST soldiers were still getting ready.

" Somebody landed on Earth, I can't tell if they are Autobot or Decepticon although judging from how fast they got off the ship. I would guess they are fighting. We aren't there yet so I'm guessing its a Autobot fighting a 'Con." Ratchet quickly explained, to all the Autobots who were there.

" Yea let's go kick some 'Con aft!" Ironhide yelled eager to use his cannons, well he is a weapon specialist so ya know why. He just love weapons and cannons and using them.

" Its located twenty miles of the South city, not far from here so we should come in different direction so they can't find the base." Ratchet told them the site of the landing and Optimus nodded in agreement.

" Alright let's get the NEST soldiers and lets roll out! Colonel Lennox and Major Epps are riding with me!" Optimus commanded. Bulma and Danielle and Videl were staying at the base preparing the Med bay as Videl is a medic with Ratchet along with her friend who has yet to arrive on Earth but Bulma is a huge mechanic so she can help the Autobots with their wounds as well. Everyone who could go into an Alt-mode went into there alt-mode. Kaden, Vegeta, Gozen, Gohan and Trunks were flying low near the Autobots.

They all left the base, they hoped it was an Autobot. They also hopped they could get there in time. They all have an open was in front of everyone and they were coming from the opposite direction from their base. Lennox and Epps were in Optimus's cab getting their guns ready. Ratchet came as back up as a on-field medical officer.

Optimus was hoping it was a certain two femmes. He happy any Autobot came to Earth really, but the two femmes were family to him. Elita-one who was his spark-mate and his daughter. They all were speeding through the desert as fast as they could. Ten miles left and they heard shots of blasters going off as well as the clashing of metal on metal. They knew it was a fight. They heard sounds of fists clashing together.

-" Optimus we must hurry. I was able to confirm it is an Autobot that landed."- Ratchet com-linked over the open com-link.

-" Agreed."- Was Optimus's simple answer over the com-link. They hurried towards their fellow Autobot faster, with a purpose, they want to get there in time to help the fellow bot.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading! :D I hope it was good I will be posting another chapter soon...hopefully. I do go to school right now and have been busy but I will try my best! It gets more interesting in the next chapter, it does have fighting and mystery. Review and let me know please it would make me extremely happy like any writer who get a review. ( All you writers know what I'm talking about) if you reviewed. Also let me know if I should continue. * I will give you a cookie with your favorite Autobot on it* <em>

_When you review I'm curious who is your favorite, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker or Mudflap and Skids? No flames unless it is to help me cuz they will be ignored if they are just to be rude.* Pouts and give you a wrapped Bot that's your favorite*_

**_H_ave an awesome day or night where ever you are! :D R&R please!__**


	2. Battle for the Femme

**_Gotenna- Hello lovely readers! Ironhide, Jazz, Sideswipe and Sunny say hi._**

**_Ironhide- Am I always gonna be forced here? I got cannons to shoot and 'Cons as targets. Running out of Earth day light. * huffs as he crosses his arms in fake annoyance but slightly real annoyance due to the twins.*_**

**_Jazz- Hey! _**

**_Sideswipe- Hello and Sunstreaker, Jazz ready for plan P?_**

**_Sunstreaker- Hey don't call me Sunny! _**

**_Gotenna- I call you what ever I want; I'm the author._**

**_Sunstreaker- Whatever Gotenna. And Sides, of course! * grins evilly along with Sides.*_**

**_Jazz- Yea why of course I am!* grins not as evilly but still pretty evil*_**

**_Ironhide- Why do I have a bad feeling about this?_**

**_Gotenna- Because they love to prank you and Doc bot. But on another note... SIDES DO THE DISCLAIMER!  
><em>**

**_Sides- * flinches at my yelling* Fine * clears vocalizers* _**

**_disclaimer _GotennaPrime259 does not own Transformers or any other show that is mentioned in this story**

** ( Dragon Ball Z) all the credit goes to the rightful owners. If she did own either she would not be here but she does love it here so that is true but She owns nothing. But she does own Unknown Femme ( who you will find out later), Jay, Kaden, Gozen, Rose, and any others that you don't recognize from both the shows and movies of DBZ and TF.  
><strong>

_**Gotenna- Good job Sides. Thais a good disclaimer, wish we didn't have to cuz I would love to own it...**_

_**Sunstreaker- You could be obsessed about me later. Forget about all the others Gotenna, just don't put your hand on my paint and smudge it. **_

_**Gotena- Sunny! Not nice sunny! No one is forgettable! * Ratchets wrench comes out and I hold it threatening to Sunstreaker.***_

_**Sides/Ironhide/Jazz- You did it now! * smirking at knowing whats going to happen.*  
><strong>_

_**Gotenna- * throws wrench at Sunny and hits him where Ratchet would. I dust off my hands and see Sunny holding his helm in pain.***_

_**Sunny- Ow! * Ratchet saw her throw the wrench*  
><strong>_

_**Ratchet- *pops his helm in the room* Good job Gotenna, you learn fast. **_

_**Gotenna- Thanks! * Ratchet walks out along with Ironhide who got bored.***_

_**Warning! Does have Cybertronian cussing from Unknown Femme and the fight scenes are fine not too graphic. BTW: If you see any bold spots next to a word it is me telling you what they mean if you don't know just to help you our a little. Plus sometime I switch between the Cybertronian words and the regular words. Like stomach and tanks will be used accordingly and if it sounds right so I do change up but I try to be a little consistant with how I use them to not confuse you as much.  
><strong>_

**_Ex;_** _**(Head)**_

_**Enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

><p>Unknown POV<p>

I had arrived on planet Optimus told us about, Earth. I read that it was a beautiful planet and it truly was. I shook myself from my thoughts as I was speeding towards Earths atmosphere at a pretty fast pace. When we landed I felt the ship land harshly on Earth's dessert like ground. I walked over to the small invisible window and I looked through a small window and I saw brown dirt. It was all ugly and very bland but it shouldn't have to be fancy I mean we walk on it. So why should it be pretty? Someone or bot I don't remember but they told me that what they walk on should be pretty... I thought they were a special kind of stupid and they were that special kind of stupid.

I didn't tell Optimus I was coming because one; my communication systems in my helm _**(Head)**_ are down because of a battle that I had before I came here. I've had many battles and I'm honestly surprised to say it took a lot to knock them out. Two well it goes with the first reason, my ships commutation systems were down so it was just total of no commutation for me! Yea! -_-

I am a trained medic, trained by Ratchet and another known medic whose name is Rose who both have completely different ways to heal or be a medic to somebot or someone but they are both really good the communication systems are extremely hard to fix by yourself, even if you are a medic. They are just in a bad spot to get by yourself. Even Ratchet would agree with that.

I looked around to scan my surrounding considering I am on a new planet without knowing who I could be near by. Never hurts ta be too careful when being by your self, well usually you shouldn't anyways but hey I guess im just that special. * note the sarcasm* I saw the dirt and I knew I was in a desert, I've run into many deserts but this one is one of the nicer ones. On some of the other planets I've been on deserts that were just plain miserable. Where the ground could practically melt was a _fun_ experience...not! Now that planet is horrible but it has no life, but honestly does that surprise you?

I have and currently is injured from several battles before I even landed here on this planet. I was able to patch myself up so I wouldn't be leaking my blood and Energon everywhere to where I could die, ya know. I am still low but I will live, hopefully. That is if the 'Cons don't capture me before the Autobots get here. I went to my main control room and I quickly checked my ships scanners for any surrounding bots. 'Just like my luck' I huff to myself. I saw the Decepticons coming. I got out of the ship quickly and put it into a capsule and put it in my pocket so I will always have it. Right when I got out I got a system notification, 3 fleets of ten of Decepticons were on their way.

' Man that's a lot of 'Cons for just one bot. Time to put my training to good use. Hope I can fight long enough for back up to get here.' I thought to myself as I prepared myself for battle. I saw Starscream in front of the group.

" What do you want Screamer?" I mocked with a condescending but still commanding tone. I really hope the Autobots are coming because even for an elite soldier, according to my title, and as a warrior this is too many 'Cons to face by myself, safely that is. I just hope my friends made it here and are safe with the Autobots. Primus knows what could have happened after that horrible and dreadful battle.

" Its STARscream!" Starscream snarled at me being louder on the 'Star' part.

" Whatever Screamer." I wave him off still mocking him, it's really fun. "Honestly Screamer is a better name, considering that's all you do." I wave my hand to him mocking him in any way possible. " Scream this, scream that. You spend more time screaming at Decepticons than you do trying to take over as leader of the Decepticons. " I mock to him knowing it always ruffles his armor, (is that even possible...I don't know or care! That's just how I roll!) and that's just plain fun.

" Decepticons attack!" Starscream yells angrily to his troops and they all charged. I got in my battle stance and I got my long sword out. I had been ready for a fight. I had to fight to get rid of these 'Cons of this planet because the Decepticons do nothing but destroy, I mean look at Cybertron. The down fall of Cybertron is their fault because they had just stayed good, we wouldn't even be fighting, and so many good bots wouldn't be dead. I shook my head to try to rid myself of these thoughts.

' Shouldn't think about that now, it's not the time.' I thought getting into my fighting state of mind.

If I know anything about fighting it is that, anything can and will happen in a fight. Sadly I know from many years of death and battles for life, good and evil, of not just my race but also others. Those are always hard to fight, and are never forgotten. I turned away from my thoughts and got ready for a hard fight. The 'Cons looked like they were ready to fight and were just itching to fight.

I dodged the first servo _**(hand/fist)**_ coming my way. I dodged like a well oiled machine ( again no pun intended) to every servo they threw were coming at my face plate _**(face,if you didn't know)**_, tanks _**(Stomach)**_, anywhere to injure me. It is harder than it sounds, especially when you have so many to watch out for. I circled by at least ten or 15 'Cons all ranging from dangerous to how the frag did they even make it being a Deccepticon. I look around to see who would be the most of a threat and who I could get rid of easier. I just had to make this fight a bit easier on myself. There are 5 that are a major threat and 10 medium threat and 5 small threat. They all somehow decided that they would charge at me at the same fragging time. Not something I ever like to happen but they always seem to happen that way. I guess I just have some bad luck.

I was dodging as quickly as I could in my bipedal mode. It's not my most natural mode so I'm a bit slower but that's not a good thing, especially in battle. I still managed to go pretty fast. I was punching with one servo and slashing with my sword as fast as I could. Spinning from left to right, up and down. Anywhere and everywhere I could to offline them and use the time for the Autobots to get here. Energon was going everywhere, flying to the ground. Energon was spilling everywhere from the dead Decepticons. I viciously attacked as hard as I could each time hoping to hit them with at least one of them and offline them with out much of a problem, the small threat I mean. Every time I punched or got one with my sword I just hit another one right after. I was wearing down quicker than it should but that's just the thing about battle, you wear down after every hit and attack no matter how small.

Energon going everywhere from the cuts and mortal wounds of the 'Cons. I had to have at least some Energon on me that wasn't my own. I managed to get the 5 small threats offlined before I got hit with blast from the 10 medium threat blasters, so many blasters at once but I've done it and handled it before and I can and will do it again. I grunted slightly from pain not even holding my stomach but, I kept on fighting, as hard and as fast as my body would allow me.

' I might just have to see Ratchet after this. Oh who am I kidding I AM seeing Ratchet after this.' I thought to myself getting a little more grumpy… and frustrated plus I was in pain. That's not something these dumbafts want to see. But apparently they want to see and what they want, ill be the kind person I am and give it to them. The blasts so far have yet to hit nothing serious… yet, but anything can happen in battle.

I have seen someone about to win a fight and then the next second he was dead because the enemy got mad and killed him off. It is a sad and gruesome scene. I still wish I never have to see it as often as I do, no matter if they are Decepticon, Autobot, or another races that are fighting. Its sad and completely wrong in every way. Especially, when they see Energon or another kind of blood that is not their own on them and they panic. But then again if you are an experienced warrior like me you get mad but you are in control and just try to scare the enemy, and not lose control.

I slashed one, offlineing him at the same time, through the spark with my long sword. I pulled my sword out, now covered in Energon. Not even taking a second to drop the body I did the same with another one and threw them both at two other 'Cons together and offlined them both, landing with a sickening thud on the bland ground, Energon staining it. I took a minute to look around and see what threat levels I have left to deal with. I was still surrounded by 'Cons, though every time I seem to offline one, another one just comes back in its place! So fragging annoying! I don't understand why do the bad bots always do that and us good bots never seem to have enough people. Does that make sense? Cuz I don't think it does, then again anything unfair never seems understood...

I heard engines in the distance but I paid little attention if any attention to the sound. I already knew it was the Autobots coming towards us quickly. I was once again surrounded by 'Cons. I grabbed the arm of a 'Con, broke it and threw him over my shoulder and managed to get the 'Con to crash together into another 'Con and into each others sparks and effectively offlining them. That was all in just a few precious seconds. It made such a wonderful explosion too. Oh how Ironhide would love to see that epic explosion, minus the real firework part was flying energon. I kicked one away as it tried to grab my leg, I dodged a fist or two. One somehow grabbed my arm just as another pinned my other arm to the ground, trying to tear through my armor. I growled ferociously and frustrated beyond belief of having to deal with these dumbaft Decepticons! I have to deal with them WAY too much to be not annoyed by now. I twirled around and bashed them together energon leaking from them slowly but they were already offline.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's all I got for now. Let me know if you like it so far. Don't forget to R&amp;R! Make Sides, Jazz, and Sunny happy, as well as all the Autobots. Let me know who's your favorite! Review below. Just remember I am in school so I tend to only be able to update on weekends so I'm sorry for that. D: <strong>  
><strong>Sunny- Jazz, Sides ready to go?<br>Jazz- Yea but before we go lets wish these readers bye.  
>Sides- Yep.<br>**

**Sunny/Sides/Jazz- Bye! Be sure to R&R!**

**Sides- Lets go do some pranking! * Jazz, Sides and Sunny leave to go and execute the plan.***

**Gotenna- I don't know what there planing and i don't want to it is really late and my muse decided to want to put this up late at night, and all fanfiction people understand how I feel. I am really tired so I'm heading to bed. Sorry if I have any mistakes. But what do you think the prank is? Who is it on? I don't know either so lets guess who's blowing who up? Have a good night readers! **

**- Gotenna Prime**


	3. Unknown Femme VS Decepticons

**Hey lovely readers, I'm finally back! SO sorry for the wait, but school is kicking my aft really bad with all the work. I still write the story but it isn't typed so I'm sorry. ;_;. But with school, it seems that they like it for us to have no time to do the things we love, like writing fan fiction. But it's not like I have a life (jk. :P) besides that anyways so I just write. I really hope I did OK with this chapter, I'm still new to the writing gig and putting fan fiction out for the rest of the fan fiction writers and readers. But I wonder where Ironhide and the twins plus Jazz are? They should have been here to say hi to everyone. But every Autobot will come and say hi but they are up to something and the others keep making themselves busy so they can't come. That's sad, they- * Ironhide comes through the door covered in pink and bright and ugly purple paint.* Ironhide, what happened?**

**Ironhide- Those fragging twins and Jazz fragging threw paint bombs at me! Oh one I get my servo's on them...**

**Me- Ironhide I can get it off of ya but try to calm down enough so I actually can wash it off. * grabs buckets of paint remover but it won't hurt Ironhides original paint.***

**Ironhide- *huffs* fine, but after this they are SO going to meet my cannons, the end of them. **

**Me- fine with me now stay still even if the waters cold. Guys I'm going to have 'Bee and Raf do the rest of this while I go deal with the trigger happy 'Hide.  
><strong>

**Bumblebee- * comes in and see them and 'Bee starts to laugh at Ironhide.***

**Me- 'Bee please don't laugh it will make his cannons go off. And thanks again for doing this 'Bee and Raf! * Walks out with all the washing tools and a cursing Ironhide.*  
><strong>

**Bumblebee- * Talks in Cybertronian with a bit of radio in there.***

**Raf- 'Bee says, " No problem Gotenna!" He then starts the disclaimer. " Gotenna doesn't own ANY of the Transformers, they all belong to their rightful owners and voice actors. Also she doesn't own any of the Dragon Ball Z that shows up in the story and she does try to keep it at a least amount as possible because it's not a crossover, repeat NOT A CROSSOVER! She does own all the stuff that is not in either of the shows or movies, like Gozen, Kaden, Jay, and the Unknown Femme. She thanks you all for reading even though she can't do so herself today." Well said 'Bee.**

**Bumblebee- Thanks - Raf. Enjoy the reading - lovely readers!  
><strong>

**(AN: FYI- My update schedule is really different but I will try to update at least once a week. Sorry for the weirdness and the waits. :(**

* * *

><p>Right after I offlined the two trying to hold me down, two more pinned me down with straps. I managed to cut the straps and almost at the speed of light I stood up and killed the ones trying to pin me down once more. I kept hearing in my audio receptors, the engines getting ever closer. I tried to dodge four heavy, strong cables that were coming at me in all directions. They were aiming for my arms and my legs. I kept dodging he cables but I was getting tired, quickly. I was getting more sluggish but I tried to not be like that but it's getting hard.<p>

' I just have to keep fighting the tiredness, it's the only way to win and stay alive right now.' I thought to myself as i started pushing myself in the only way possible, just focus on the task at hand. I kept on focusing on the fight and it slightly helped the sluggish feeling stay away a little. I just kept up the never-ending 'Cons.

I had to step to the right to dodge a servo coming at my face plate. I stepped to the left and jumped back dodging blasters. I was going back and forth. The circle of 'Cons that wasn't holding the cables were getting bigger and closer to me with every one I offline. I swung my servo out and bashed one servo into a 'Cons face plate. I then brought my pedes out and swept out 2 of them by their pedes and then I brought my elbows down as I was falling with them and went straight into their sparks, offlineing them instantly.

I was running dangerously low on my kind of energon. I had run out of it long time ago and it hasn't been easy with all the battles. Its been really tough lately, but ya got to keep going, it's the only way to live.

They managed to pin me down on the ground with the cables and I kept on trying to get them off. I was laying on my back as my arms and legs were pinned down to the ground. I just have to keep fighting. I have to get back to my family and friends. I can feel them counting on me in there spark, I don't want them to come here and see me offline. Sadly for me, they managed to overpower me only because I was low on energon and I had a serious old wound to my tanks that I had patched up but it opened back up with another blast there. Stupid wounds, not suppose to do that. It was hurting pretty bad and I was doing my best to ignore it. I lowered my pain sensors to help and boy they sure did help!

' Frag! I have to overpower these idiots somehow!" I frantically thought but I wasn't panicking. I just don't want to be captured, they are extremely harsh to people they capture if you don't escape, if at all. I barely shook my helm as I tried to clear my processor of any thoughts that would distract me.

The engines were closer than ever, they were now only a couple of miles away now but since in this world we are huge they should be able to see the fight. I really need their help. I'm afraid what could happen if I don't get any help soon and are unable to get out of the cables strong holds that have on me.

I just need to do something, fast.

* * *

><p>THIRD POV WITH THE AUTOBOTS<p>

" Two miles left to go!" Ironhide yelled the spotting battle. You could hear his voice that he was itching to fight.

" Look ahead! You can see the battle!" Ironhide yelled over the open com-link through everybots speakers so all the humans and Saiyans that were near by could hear. Everyone looked ahead to see a femme being held down. That got all mechs and the few femme's that were there a little more mad. They all saw how the femme was unable to get free, they saw her struggling and the bots saw the fierce glare on the femme's face,

" She's in trouble! We must hurry!" The only femme bot on base now, Arcee yelled while speeding up. Arcee hates it when that happens to any bot but more so to femmes in general. They all sped up also. They all saw quite astounding. All NEST members shocked at seeing this one femme do something that is hard for anyone to do. The Autobots even looked on in wonderment. They kept wondering who this femme was and more specifically, why was she alone with no one with her. She was pinned down by Starscream and other Decepticons with cables holding her down. You could see that the 'Cons minus Starscream were having a difficult time holding her there. Starscream said something to her that they couldn't make out but her body went rigid with anger, and she had a fiercer glare on her face.

* * *

><p>UNKNOWN POV<p>

I was still being held down when Starscream started talking. He really needs to learn when to shut his mouth sometimes.

" You know getting all that precious information out of your helm might just be _fun_," Starscream sneered towards me. " but making you suffer will be a lot more fun." He creepily smiled towards me. I growled at him. Mentally, I just wanted to rip his face plate off for hurting and killing all the Autobots he has killed. I've seen it and now I just hope they are better off and with Primus.

I was really mad now, I was being fueled by frustration. I swung my arms over my helm; that had two 'Cons connected to the cables, they were holding on to them and bashed them together over my helm, offlining them both. I very quickly stood at my full height and surprised the two holding my legs and used my momentum I twisted both my legs in a tornado like form and though the two 'Cons together I threw all four of them together and turned them into a pile of scrap metal. I was seething in anger now, I was taking heavy intakes as I was trying to get my vents to cool my body down from the heat of the fight. My vents were working as hard as they could to cool my body down so I don't over heat.

I heard the engines transform and I sensed and looked over to the transformed bots and saw the Autobots. I'm now relieved, didn't show it though. You shouldn't show emotions in front of an enemy, they could use it against you. That's what I was taught, the hard way. They are here now and they are here to help. I haven't seen them or any other Autobot in a very long time. Even my friends, its nice to see them through my own optics again. It's a good thing that they are alive, I don't know what would have happened if they were not alive…

* * *

><p>THIRD POV<p>

All the Autobots saw her flip the two on her arms and killed them by bashing them all together and then proceeded to offline all four of them and they all landed in a scrap heap. Not that any of the Autobots really could do a thing about it, that and they aren't mad given the situation that the 'Cons put themselves in. All the ones that knew her on Cybertron were grinning. They were grinning because the Decepticons are in for it now. She was royally pissed, and that's not a good thing. She was and is known to be the best fighter pairing up right next to Optimus himself. She was apart of an elite group of fighters. It was almost like she was born to fight and she was born into a fighting but peace-loving family.

" Alright Transform!" Optimus said in a commanding tone. Lennox and Epps all got out and everyone that was flying, the Saiyans, landed and Jay turned from his 'Saiyan' form or normal form for him, into his Bipedal mode like the rest of the Autobots. He had black armor. He wasn't Ironhide buff but he was buff. Like a in-between of Optimus and Ironhide. He had that aura of intimidation to his enemies but he also had the protective aura also.

All the NEST soldiers got out of their respective Autobots. Lennox and Epps all got the troops ready. All the Autobots and Saiyans got ready to fight. Now on the battlefield, all the 'Cons noticed all the Autobots, NEST soldiers and the few Saiyans that fight. They momentarily stopped attacking the Femme Autobot. The said Femme Autobot looked over at them with the faintest hint of a smile, they saw the little relief that she is showing towards them.

She was about as tall as Ironhide if not taller but more toned like Arcee, just maybe a bit more bulky but not really noticeable. She was mainly red with some navy blue on the sides as well as her servos covered in black like fingerless gloves almost, she had the outline of the black she had and orange color, It was a good balance between the colors though, not too much of one color although red was her primary color. She had short struts on her pedes. She turned back over at Starscream, putting up an emotionless mask. She also put her mouth/face shield back up.

" Give it up Starscream, your outnumbered and out matched." Was her simple command. Starscream looked at the Autobots and then looked at her again.

"Attack!" Was Starscreams response. All the Autobots including the femme and the Saiyans and NEST soldiers jumped into action to fight the remaining Decepticons. Decepticons were offlining everywhere. The 'Cons were going down, quickly and Starscream panicked like he always does. He looked unsure as he dodged the missile coming at him.

' And to think he really can beat Megatron and become leader? Special kind of stupid.' The femme thought in mocking him internally and chuckling at him internally seeing how it wasn't the time to do so outwards.

" Retreat!" Starscream screamed ( no pun intended) as he transformed into his jet form and took off and the few remaining 'Cons( 5-7 of them) and fled.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey im back! Ironhide is chasing after the twins because he found them so I will just say bye to you for them today. But I hope the chapter was good. And please Review because each reviewer gets a Autobot or if you favorite a Decepticon than you all get a cookie! Plus more reviews= me writing faster and it makes author happy. :D BTW if you are a guest than you can still review as a guest, I'm not picky, as long as it's not a flame than the review will be taken to heart happily. Again sorry if there are any mistakes and please let me know so I can fix it for the future readers and if you come back and read it. But when you review as I have asked before,<strong>

_**Who's your favorite Transformer? **__**Decepticon, Autobot, Mech or femme, don't care because they are your favorite. **_

_**HAVE A GOOD DAY, NIGHT AND WHERE EVER YOU ARE, HAVE A GOOD ONE! **_

_**Gotenna Prime**_


	4. Autobots and the femme meet

**Hey everyone! Its nice ta be back! SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN SUCH A LONG TIME! DX I have just been really busy, school is not letting up! But I will try to post another chapter soon I promise and the Autobots will be back in the next chapter. They have been busy as well. But for now enjoy the chapter! :D**

* * *

><p>Once the Decepticons were out of sight everyone put their weapons away. The femme just stood there back turned to them, she was watching the Decepticons. She still had her weapons out as she was watching the 'Cons leave. She stood there until they were out of sight and out of sight for a couple of Earth minutes. No one thought it was awkward or weird. It was just quiet which was a nice change from the battle that ended not so long ago. One she seemed satisfied that the 'Cons weren't coming back, she started to walk towards them. She was far enough away from them that she had to walk over to them. She was walking slow due being a little cautious but that's just her nature after she lands on a new planet.<p>

Everyone looked at each other, both sides were shocked. The Autobots had some dents and scratches but nothing serious, especially compared to the femme. The femme looked towards the Autobots, optics looking at them in what looked like happiness and sadness. All the Autobots could now see the damage done by this battle and others before it. Although, they didn't know that she had injuries from previous battle, yet.

Everyone could clearly see that some of them were old wounds that could see the scarring and dents that were obviously not from the recent outfit. They saw all the damage from this battle. Part of her arm armor is all dented and scratched up. Her stomach area, cut and burned and bleeding her blood at a steady but not in a good way. Part of the armor on here arm and chest plate armor torn completely off and just showing the raw plating from underneath were her armor used to be. The rest of her body was either cut or burned. Sad part is though, only half of the injuries were from the now passed battle. The rest was now healing. Well they would be but then battles keep happening and without a safe place they keep taking the damage worse than it already was. Even though she has all those injuries, she was still standing tall and proud even with her energon/blood leaking out of all her wounds, even minor ones were leaking a little. She stood tall and proud her optics not even showing the amount of pain she was probably in.

" Hello, its been a long time hasn't it?" She responded happier but it held that wise and a bit of loneliness in it.

" It has been too long kid." Ironhide smirked happy to see here again. She smirked back, loving weapons and fighting almost as much as he did. Although, they were all worried what happened to her. But Ironhide along with a couple of others helped teach her how to fight so they had that more of a guardian bond and a family bond of the sorts. Everyone that knew her before the fall of Cybertron were a family of the sorts, a very mixed up one but family none the less. **_( AN: you will learn the relationships later in the story.)_**

" I can tell you are an Autobot but just for conformation, could you please show us the symbol?" Optimus asked just to be sure even though they already know the answer, he couldn't be happier with the answer they all knew that was going to come. He just needed to check and make sure it wasn't a pretender.

" Of course." She answered nicely not minding at all-knowing she has done that to a bot or two herself. She understands having known to do this to let the commander know it's really her, although there isn't as many femmes as there are mechs but that's how its been in the ranks. Doing this saved her life several times, so she understands. She turned to her right arm, dominant arm, towards them. Her armor and plating was dented and scratched up a lot but no armor was missing and it just had a lot of cuts and some burns. She transformed the arm back to normal since she forgot it was in a weapon mode. She showed them the Autobot symbol on her upper arm and just on the other armor on her other arm was another symbol and it was cool to say the least. It was to show her other heritage.

" Thank you." Optimus smiled slightly as she turned fully back to them. She nodded a 'no problem' kind of nod.

" Glad to see you again." Arcee smiled at her. She smiled back. She was happy, she was back with the Autobots. She was just happy to not have to fight alone anymore.

* * *

><p>UNKNOWN POV<p>

After I showed Optimus my Autobot symbol, I turned back to them. Arcee welcomed me to the group again. I was touched, it's just nice to be with family and friends again. I turned my pain receptors down but somehow they came back on and I winced silently and put a hand over my stomach wound. That one is a bit painful considering the damage that I my scan my told me. I was receiving warning also that all my levels were getting low and fast.

" Optimus we have to hurry back to base so she can get treated. That wound is concerning me greatly as are her levels." Ratchet spoke up and Optimus nodded in agreement.

" We can talk after you get treated and have recharged for a while." Optimus told me and I nodded, it sounded good after that battle, plus maybe I can get my com-link working again so that I can contact the base. I can com-link one person but not for long other wise it could over heat, not good.

" Are you able to transform into your alt mode?" Ratchet asked as he stepped up to me doing a field scan of me.

" I can transform, it is just a bit more uncomfortable than usual." I responded as I transformed into a 2015 Chevrolet Camaro SS. **(AN: . I don't own the photo belong to the maker and the website. If doesn't work than go to my profile if you can't find it I have the link there for the picture... Sorry for any inconvenience. )**

It was slower than normal but it was pretty painful, of course I didn't show that… as much as I could have.

" Will you be able to get back to base on your own or do you need help?" Ratchet asked in a concerned voice because my alt mode was a bit worse for wear. It was dented everywhere and scratched everywhere. I actually think I saw some of the bots flinch. I had some armor removed completely so I was in worse condition than I should be. I moved a bit before I turned back into my bipedal mode.

" I'll be fine, if not I will let you know via com-link, if I can of course." I responded. Ratchet looked confused but then looked at his scans and understood right away, he saw that my communication system was damaged. I saw Optimus walked towards me. I smile sadly knowing what he's going to do and ask and say.

-" Did anyone else arrive with you?"- Optimus asked.

-" Sorry, afraid not. Been alone all these years after we all escaped Cybertron."- I answer sadly. I wish I could say there was but I couldn't lie and I wouldn't lie.

He was in front of me and me knowing him really well I knew what he was going to revel. He really didn't care that everyone was watching. This is important for them to know so he really wouldn't care anyways, he is proud of me… I been a long time, I think if I'm right possibly 3-4 human years which are a lot shorter than ours. ( **AN: Sorry I might get the time wrong but I'm fixing it to make more sense.)** He may be the leader but the rest of my Autobot friends and my other non human friends knew why.

" Glad to have you back Gotenna." He whispered to me quietly and smiling while he was hugging me. I was shocked for a second after being alone for so long without any contact that's not fighting does that to a bot. I guess he is OK with revealing the relationship with him. I hug him back just happy to be back with family. I haven't seen any of them in a long time. I really missed them, I even knew my father was here, but I wonder if my mother was here.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading everyone! I hope it was OK cuz I know this chapter was a little boring, but I had to get some information out to you all somehow. But the next chapter will hopefully be a little it more interesting. I want to say thanks for reading! PLEASE REVIEW! I want at least 2 more reviews before the next update, please and thanks you. Anyway, thanks for reading and have the best day some one could have! :D<em>**  
><strong>

_**Question: How much Transformers have you watched? Like G1, Prime, Rescue bots, Movies, etc you get it right? But how much and how far are you on them? Finished or not?  
><strong>_

_Gotenna Prime**  
><strong>_


	5. Going home to the NEST base

_**Gotenna ( me in the Transformers universe)- Hey readers! I'm SO SORRY for the late update! School has kept me pretty busy. Also Ive been training with Optimus, Ironhide and Ratchet. Its been fun but busy. ( real me: Its true, school has been busy and I've had some changes in life so that's been busy but I still write, I just need to type it up more often. So sorry.) **_

_**Ratchet- Its true Gotenna has been training with us. She needs more medical training anyways.**_

_**Ironhide- Shes been at the range with me. **_

_**Gotenna- Yea but Optimus can you please do the disclaimer?**_

_**Optimus- Of course I can Gotenna.**_

_**DISCLAIMER- Gotenna does not own Transformers or any of the characters. Any mention of Dragon Ball Z ( very little) is not owned by her. Although she does own Kaden, Gozen, Jay, Danielle, and any other OC. She also owns the plot. Anything you have seen in the movies, Cartoons or TV show is NOT HERS. **_

_**Gotenna- Thanks Optimus. Now I'll let you all read! **_

_**( Gotenna is my OC. I am her in some of my real personality is her but the rest is made up. Just to let you know.) Hope you enjoy!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>RECAP:<strong>_

_" Glad to have you back Gotenna." He whispered to me quietly and smiling while he was hugging me. I was shocked for a second after being alone for so long without any contact that's not fighting does that to a bot. I guess he is OK with revealing the relationship with him. I hug him back just happy to be back with family. I haven't seen any of them in a long time. I really missed them, I even knew my father was here, but I wonder if my mother was here._

* * *

><p>" Me to father." I whisper back. I was still hugging him. It was nice to be able to hug him again.<p>

We let go and I walk towards the human soldiers and I bent down to their level with the kindest face I could muster which wasn't hard because I was really nice normally and I was happy now. I'm back with my family, who wouldn't be?

" Thank you for protecting and helping my father and friends as well as the rest of you. That was very kind and brave of you. I owe you all a great deal for the help." I say smiling kindly. They looked shocked but with another emotion I couldn't make out. They were extremely brave, they are fighting enemies that even we have trouble with them. That takes guts and being a good person. or at least most people. I was grateful for them helping because they could have banished them and made them stay off the planet but they had a part, It think, to let them stay.

" Wait who's your father?" The guy who I saw his tag on his jacket, his name is Major Lennox asked curious but not in a bad way. Dad walked to me as I stood up and put his huge servo on my shoulder. I smiled slightly up to him. I sure did miss him.

" Major and the rest of NEST, this is my daughter Gotenna." Father or they know and call Optimus Prime as they know, told them and they actually looked more happy than shocked. They all greeted me nicely and I gave a wave of gratitude to them. We, all that could transform ( NEST soldiers, and Saiyans, Jay did go into his alt mode.) Now we all left for base. I was going home, I'm just happy but then again this is the millionth time I have mentioned this right?  
>I was near father and Ratchet. Ratchet because he can watch my condition if I collapse, which could happen. My father because he wanted me to be near him for when I did collapse, same reason as Ratchet just different but they both just want to keep an eye on me I guess. Jay was behind me for similar reasons, mainly to protect me if I fall. Although dad would have to be the one to catch me if that did happen. So I guess it makes sense. The ride was good but I kept on getting warnings about my levels and injuries and they were getting more frequent. Also I'm not used to driving in my alt-mode so it hurt a lot more than if I was used to it. Plus my wheels are practically on my arms and I'm crouched down pretty much, for me it is uncomfortable and I don't really use it unless I needwant to. I usually just use it when I need to. Plus my alt mode, at lease to me is pretty cool, I love it, it fits me and my multiple colors. We did arrive at the base without any trouble, thankfully.

When we got to base, I was really tired. I slowly and might I add, painfully changed back to my bipedal mode. I started to walk but I apparently broke a strunt or something in my leg without me noticing somehow. (How could I not notice, ah well something for another day.) and I tripped...on flat ground so talented right? Not really. Luckily though, father caught me along with Jay. They helped me stand up with their support they looked worried but they understood when they saw my leg and helped me to Ratchets Med bay.

Just as white as I imagined Ratchet having it. It gave away that doctor office feel but to me it's like another home, so I feel at home, for now of course. I'll probably get bored after a couple of days. Once I was there I knew I was in Ratchets servos. Being a good friend that doesn't always piss him off is quite helpful. Of course the twins love to do that and get painful checkups as a result sometimes, it actually funny when they keep whining. especially when it comes to fixing wires, they are such sparklings when it comes to that.

" Alright lay down and I'm going to knock you into stasis while I get this wound patched up and so you can recharge. You know how it goes." Ratchet told me as he put a needle in the fuel line in my neck and I fell into a peaceful recharge knowing I was back with family and friends.

* * *

><p>THIRD Person POV (point of view)<p>

All of NEST members were shocked that Gotenna was THE daughter of Optimus Prime. Some internally scoffed at that fact, they didn't and couldn't give a crap about who she is. Of course those were the few of the not so nice NEST soldiers, they hid their meaner personality while around the others who are actually good bots and people. They all knew because they were told that he has a sparkmate and daughter so they were happy for him, except for that select few of course. They were probably just jealous.

Although all the parents that had kids, who aren't on the base, they are separated from them and especially know the feeling of the reunion. From what they have seen so far, they have seen her as kind, strong warrior. To Epps, Lennox and his special ops in NEST ( Even if NEST is a special ops anyway but whatever it happened.) it almost reminded them of her father, Optimus Prime. Just from the brief interaction with her him and his team could see how she was like Optimus. To those five they saw how she was caring, respectful but was wise and she had the aura filled with, what they would make sense of, as a leader.

They were shocked by one thing though, it made them all, the nice ones at least, respect her even more. Even though she had a really serious wound, add to the fact she was severely injured and low on energy on all levels they saw nothing, no signs of weakness. They never saw her give into the pain. OK maybe a bit but that is really good comparing that most wouldn't have been able to even move. They all saw her just keep on fighting even though she was severely outnumbered. Plus the armor is so unique compared to all the Autobots.

Most only have one or at the most two colors but she has four and they all balance each other out equally. Red being her main and the Navy blue, black and orange being next in line. ( As described before on how the colors are balanced with each other.) They all went to the Med bays viewing window. It wasn't used often ( the window that is) due to it being more of a gathering place for a large amount of people and bots. They all saw her go into recharge. They turned away so they wouldn't invade the privacy of her being treated since Ratchet does have to take off the armor around her stomach and to a femme on Cybertron, it's not proper to show your stomach. Femmes that did show their stomach usually were bad and they just weren't trustworthy. It just wasn't as respectable but they understood that in injury it has to be done so they know it is to help and not have it in a bad way. Of course it can only be in bathing and when getting that area treated for an injury. _**( AN: I don't know if that's true but in my story it is true that it is disrespectful to do that. Again I don't know if I'm right so sorry if that confuses you a little and hopefully the explaining I did helped a little and help make it make sense.)**_

The others didn't want treated till she was done and that they really had no injuries in the first place. They all just had scratches or a very few dents, nothing even close to what Gotenna had. She was in a bad spot health wise at least. She had a lot of damage to her midsection and a lot of small injuries including dents and scratches. All that was seen just from observation. They didn't know about anything internal. Although they guessed from not communicating at all or very long with her com system, they figured that the com system was injured somehow. Optimus was sitting on a Cybertronian size chair. He had the aura that represented that he was feeling worried. Lets face it though, he was worried, why wouldn't he be?

He was deep in thought and worry for his daughter. (see what I mean? Worried.) Everyone was talking quietly just to pass the time. 'Bee noticed his surrogate father being quieter than usual and that he was looking down towards the floor. He on;y does that when he is either stressed or worried… or the latter of both. 'Bee nudged Lennox, who in return looked up at 'Bee. Only to see him motioning towards Optimus. Lennox understood what 'Bee meant. He could sense that Optimus was probably worried for his daughter. _**( AN: I seem to be mentioning that a lot, sorry about that but it's the only way for me to get my point across, Optimus is worried because for the mere fact they are close and the father daughter relationship comes into play. Sorry for the repetitiveness of the word 'worried'. Sorry if it annoys you.)**_ Lennox understood because he would be feeling the same way of it were Annabelle. Lennox walked over to him and managed to get on the arm of the Cybertronian chair. They had stairs on the side for if you wanted to sneak on them or none of the bots could up you up with his or her servo. It is not used that much. Ironhide noticed too and walked over to him and sat down on the chair next to his friend and leader.

" She'll be fine Optimus." Ironhide said to his friend and leader putting a hand on his shoulder. Optimus looked at them still in thought but he looked up at his weapon specialist and friend.

" She's in the best hands on Earth and Cybertron." Lennox encouragingly said as tried to comfort Optimus at least a little, it sorta worked but mostly failed but it calmed him if that helps at all.

-" I know but I can't help it you know."- Optimus com-linked Ironhide.

-" Its understandable Optimus."- Ironhide responded through the link. He knew Optimus was concerned and he had the right to be, its his sparkling, his creator bond is able to feel the pain unless she shut the pain sensors connection off. Which Ironhide is assuming she did unknowingly due to being alone and traveling for so long.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey! Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, tried to make it a little more longer. Sorry for the weird ending but I couldn't think of another way to end it. Sorry if it a little bland and boring now but I'm just getting important information out-of-the-way before any bigger stuff happens, which they will happen, its to help you not get as confused. But it was still interesting to write but I hope you all enjoyed! <strong>_

_**Please R&R, It makes me pump out more chapters. Also check out my other story " New Family"  It was my first story on here and would love feedback so I can improve. R&R to help me improve or give me suggestions that you have that you would like to see happen and I might just be able to make that happen. :D **_

_**Ironhide- Make the femme happy please so she doesn't use her gun on US. That's not fun.**_

_**Ratchet- Gotenna let's go you have to go study.**_

_**Gotenna- Fine I'm coming. Thanks for reading!**_

_**QUESTION- What do you like about the story so far? What do you think will happen next?**_

_**Gotenna Prime**_


	6. Explanation that day on Cybertron

**_Me Hey everyone! I'm sorry for not updating that much, but school hates me. I've been really busy with life ( life sucks when you can't do what you want.) I really don't want to talk for too long so you all don't get bored. _**

**_DISCLAIMER- I own nothing. Haven't I already been over this a million and one times. If I did own anything I would help to make sure there would be more ships to make cannon in the movies and in the cartoons. _**

**_R&R! It helps me with writing the chapters. Plus I wonder if there was anything you guys want to see in the future for this story. I'm open to ideas, just review on the story if you want to see something happen and I might be able to make that happen._**

_Enjoy! :D_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Explanation; that day on Cybertron<br>**

**_RECAP: _**

_" She'll be fine Optimus." Ironhide said to his friend and leader putting a hand on his shoulder. Optimus looked at them still in thought but he looked up at his weapon specialist and friend._

_" She's in the best hands on Earth and Cybertron." Lennox encouragingly said as tried to comfort Optimus at least a little, it sorta worked but mostly failed but it calmed him if that helps at all._

_-" I know but I can't help it you know."- Optimus com-linked Ironhide._

_-" Its understandable Optimus."- Ironhide responded through the link. He knew Optimus was concerned and he had the right to be, its his sparkling, his creator bond is able to feel the pain unless she shut the pain sensors connection off. Which Ironhide is assuming she did unknowingly due to being alone and traveling for so long._

* * *

><p>" She said something though that bothers me." Optimus accidentally wondered out loud. Everyone attention turned to his since they knew Optimus would be worried for her. Sam and Mikaela looked at their friend, also worried for him. Miko, Raf and Jack looked worried for the new arrival because everyone should know Miko has a lot of questions to ask her. Plus any Autobot is family to them so they are all concerned. So lets face the facts: either you are worried, concerned for Gotenna or for Optimus, everyone is worried and concerned for someone. <span><em><strong>( AN: Dear Primus, so much fragging worrying! Sorry about that again! DX Not trying to annoy you if I am annoying you. Plus Sam, Mikaela, Miko, Jack and Raf are more supportive charters but will show up though out the story, I just don't know when)<strong> _

" What is it?" Arcee asked. Arcee was concerned for Gotenna as well. They were almost like best friends or sisters the way they are and hang out with each other you wouldn't be able to tell the difference between the two.

" She said she was alone since she and her team fled Cybertron. She should have been with at least someone from her group." He said sounding flustered. He let a flow of air go through his vents, flustered.

" That's not possible to be by herself for that long, your right." Bulkhead responded as did Ironhide.

" She could have had something happen for her to be by herself for that long, it wouldn't surprise me. She did leave earlier than the rest of her team." Ironhide answered, thinking back to that day, as was everyone who was there was thinking to back then. Lennox, Epps and the rest his team was confused. ( Only Lennox and Epps along with the other 3 men on the team.) Well just Jay and Videl was the only one who had her type of blood and could do the same stuff as she could. Videl could if she wanted to but never really wants to.

Jay lived on Cybertron his whole life along with Gotenna and Videl but got trained in the Saiyan way and the Cybertronian way, as was Gotenna and Videl. Well his ancestor was and then he was trained a lot by Vegeta, who was trained only in the Saiyan way. The Saiyans and the Cybertronian have known each other for a while but the Saiyans couldn't get there fast enough that day and that's what they regret the most. Jay, Videl and Gotenna are half Cybertronian as probably mentioned before and half Saiyan. The Saiyans planet, Xbolt, was destroyed along with most of its race. Only, Kaden and Vegeta were the only good ones left.

Jay, Videl and Gotenna since they are the same mix in blood. They both have Energon and Saiyan blood in them. They both have a bipedal mode, Saiyan mode, ( as mentioned before they look human except that they are usually buffer or stronger build and that their hair and eyes are both completely black. The eyes irises are all black and the hair is really spiky. ) and they like the Cybertronians have a alt-mode but they aren't used as much sense to them it just feels more natural to fly but they use it when they have to. Like every Saiyan no matter how much Saiyan blood you have, you have on their dominant upper arm they have the Saiyan royal crest in a scarification tattoo. You get it when you are 5 and it grows with you as you grow. It is a scarification tattoo, so it hurt to get, but it is a way to show their ' Saiyan Pride'. Jay, Videl and Gotenna have on the other upper arm have the scarification tattoo of the Autobot symbol, considering they are Autobots.

Everyone, Autobot, NEST humans and Saiyans on earth that fight for good all are like family. Gotenna even has a mate, brothers and sisters, aunts and uncles. Jay was her mate. Everyone else just filled in their roles in the ' family,' even though very few of them were actually related by Energon or blood. IT din;t matter to them though. Jay walked up to Optimus going back into his natural form, like Gotenna, Saiyan mode. It looked something like the following:

Jay had his black GI. His jet black hair standing straight up with his bang ( a spike bang) to his mid eyebrow. He has coal but piercing black eyes. They were usually emotionless unless he wants to show emotion but otherwise it shows nothing. (but the coal-black of his eyes just being the color of his race's eyes.) His glare had actually made people run for there lives afraid to get killed by Jay. (When he wants to he can intimidate anyone he wants to but usually it is reserved for the battle field use only, unless called for otherwise.) His hair is all spikes. His GI was a V neck that goes mid rib and did show off a bit of well toned muscle, no undershirt. He also has a red tied belt and black and navy blue boots and black leather finger less gloves. A long sword with a black leather-wrapped hilt and a metal bar as the hand guard. It is carried around in a black scabbard with a dark red strap that goes across the chest, sword is on his back. Although his sword was in a capsule that store stuff and he keeps it in there until he needs them.

Although Gotenna, Videl, and Jay are comfortable in both Saiyan and bipedal mode. Jay's leader, who he follows, is Optimus and looks up to him as a positive figure in his life. Considering he was forced to fight and see things a young child should never see but that's for later. No use to bring up bad memories of back then, now anyway, I guess.

" She will be fine. I know it as well as you do, she will live and be fine." Jay stated as he gently patted Optimus shoulder that Jay was sitting on. Currently sitting in his normal mode."If not a little clingy from being alone for so long." Jay smiled slightly in a slight joking matter to lighten the mood. He got some chuckles and laughter so his plan did work. He did lighten the mood which is what they all need at the moment.

" Just to add, your right she was with the Z team and we split up from them together but something had to have happened after that." Arcee spoke up for the first time on the topic.

" Its true but, let us explain." Trunks spoke and everyone turned to him. Trunks walked right next to Vegeta, his father, and Kaden. Along with Gohan, Gozen, and Jay. They were all there when it happened except Gozen, Vegeta and Kaden ( They were all in full power Saiyan mode. Jay and Gotenna were in their Bipedal modes.)

" It was a trap." Gohan started remembering sadly back to that day. He was proud to have fought to protect one of his homes but also quite saddened by this day.

" We were ambushed, the ship you had set up, they somehow figured out about it by the Decepticons. I'm guessing that was Soundwave playing a role in that. We were about halfway from where it was and eight fleets of twenty Decepticons were already flanked there in place, ready to fight. Gotenna figured it out before we got there, her gut told her. We knew then and there that it was a trap." Jay told the tale of that particular day,even though it was as bad as it was it was memorable.

* * *

><p><em>-" Gohan how far are we from the ship?"- Gotenna asked over her open com-link to everyone in her vehicular mode. <em>

_Jay was in his also with Trunks in side. Gohan and Videl were in Gotenna as they figured it would be the best way to get there faster. The com-link was secure since they had a different frequency that the Decepticons couldn't track or hear. Made just for them and it was the most secure ones on Cybertron and just about everywhere in the universe._

_-" About half way."- Gohan simply answered. He was in the front drivers seat and held his mate's, Videl, hand. They knew something should happen, so they soaked up the little time they did together have like a sponge. Gotenna wished she could do that with Jay but she wasn't focused on that, all of her focus was on getting the mission complete and going back to her family safely._

_-" Good, right on schedule."- Jay said smirking but also wondering how it is this easy. Gotenna had that feeling that something was going to go wrong and it was going to affect them in the long run, whither they liked it or not. They kept on driving and it was pretty quiet until Gotenna spoke up over the com-link. _

_-" Guys my gut is telling me that trouble is coming so be weary of your surroundings, things could get intense and fast."- Gotenna warned her team/family._

_-" Ah they don't know where the ship is so we will be fine, be we will watch ourselves."- Trunks answered to her knowing that her gut could very well be right. They once again kept going towards the ship in a comfortable silence, until Gotenna unfortunately right._

_-" Guys! I'm getting signals from up above!"- Videl warned them all as everyone who had a head at the moment looked up._

_-" That's at least eight fleets of twenty 'Cons there! There in just about every direction! Up and down, left and right!"- Trunks told them shocked. He wasn't panicking yet because he knew that wouldn't do him a lick of good. _

_-" Must be a trap that we fell into."- Everyone com-linked to each other at the same time_

* * *

><p>Everyone from that elite team; Kaden, Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks, Jay, Videl (as a fighter but really a main medic) and Gotenna. They were all remembering that day. Kaden and Vegeta weren't on the Cybertron then, they were coming back from a meeting on their home planet, Planet Xbolt. Vegeta and Kaden were watching the planet go to scrap as they tried to get there as quickly as possible. Even though they knew that was stretching their luck.<p>

Everyone was listening with interest but also slight horror realizing that they had falling into a Decepticon trap. Optimus was interested but also slightly worried but his logic processor told him to stop worrying because they were all here now.

" At first we were all together; Trunks, Jay, Videl, Gotenna and me. We were fighting together very efficiently, and it was working but then we all got circled separately. I don't know how they did it but they circled each of us and separated us from each other. I'll be honest, it was a good strategy on their part. We all knew that we had to get back to each other to fight them off better plus to have a better chance for winning the battle. Gotenna and Jay were both in their Bipedal modes at the time, and had harder time getting back to us. Jay and Gotenna looked like they were trying to get back to their Saiyan mode to fight easier they did succeed after they had a chance to. Gotenna was having a harder time due to having been surrounded by more 'Cons than Jay was." Gohan told as he took a second to breathe before he went on.

* * *

><p><em>-" Alright everyone get your swords out and ready, Me and Jay are going to transform into Bipedal mode and you are going to have to land on your own. Be ready to fly for a minute."- Gotenna ordered and informed every one of what was about to happen.<br>_

_-" Understood."- Gohan, Videl, Jay and Trunks responded as they prepared themselves mentally for the upcoming battle, they were already prepared with as much physically as possible. Gotenna and Jay split them self's apart from the vehicular mode and transformed into bipedal mode. Gohan, Videl and Trunks were ready and landed safely. _

_Gotenna and Jay stood up with their blasters and cannons ready. Everyone was ready for battle when the Decepticons charged at them. They all had their back to back to one another. Gohan, Videl and Trunks had a sword in one hand and was punching with the other. It was the same with Gotenna and Jay, just in a bigger size. Jay and Gotenna made a perfect fighting team. The 'Cons had split them off into groups of two, Trunks was on his own unfortunately. Gohan and Videl were in one and Jay and Gotenna was in another. Eventually they all got split into groups that consisted of only themselves.  
><em>

_-" Guys we need to get back together, its our only chance to win this fight and survive."- Videl spoke to everyone and they all subconsciously agreed. They slowly were trying to get back to each other. This wasn't their first time of this happening so they knew the direction they have to come from and how to do so effectually. _

_-" Jay we need to get back to our regular modes otherwise we are both gonna be in the scrap heaps!"- Gotenna told Jay and they both tried just that. The battle raged on as more of the 'Cons were falling. Energon was spilling everywhere, dead Decepticons were lying everywhere as this became another battle zone. The five of them were doing better than the Decepticons because none of them have died and they don't plan on dieing anytime soon._

_-" Videl I need you to use a clone with fight them until you are hidden from all 'Cons. I want you to hide now! You are a medic and if I get injured to where I can't heal anyone including myself, we will need you more than, then now."- Gotenna ordered Videl who was about to protest but realized that it was in the best interest of the team and she complied with the orders, even if it was a bit reluctantly._

_The battle continued to rage on in a fierce and intense battle. By this time Trunks and Gohan turned Super Saiyan, not because they need to but more as a back up if they didn't have time to in the future. Trunks purple hair flared and spiked up and turned a golden-yellow and his eyes go from ice blue to teal. Gohan's hair spiked up and went yellow and the eyes went from the original black to teal. Jay finally had enough time and got himself back into his Saiyan form. His black hair stood straight up as he transformed into a Super Saiyan, hair going the golden but bright blond. His coal-black eyes that just glared viciously at the 'Cons, turned into a hard, vicious teal eyed glare. Jay took out his sword as he started to do what everyone else was doing, slashing and punching. Jay had now found it easier to try to get to the other as he had the small height advantage.  
><em>

_Gotenna was still trying to even get into her regular mode. She seems to have a much harder time getting the Decepticons away from her so she could transform. ' Frag! I have to be able to get these guys off my backs somehow! I don't stand a chance much longer in this form!' She though frustrated at the 'Cons for not letting her transform. The 'Cons seemed to favor her, they just kept coming towards her and it was slightly wearing her out but she sure didn't show that._

_Finally though she did manage to transform to her Saiyan mode and tried to get towards the others. She had she sword out and was slashing like her life depended on it, which it did at this very moment._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Longest chapter yet! I got the idea for the memories right when I was revising it. I was like' Hmm why not have it as a memory after they explain it?' So I did! :D I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! PLEASE R&amp;R it really helps with writing, I'm on a writer's block and reviews help with that. If you have anything, as I mentioned at the beginning of the chapter, if you have any ideas or anything you want to see in the story happen let me know and I might just make it happen! :D The support is very much-loved. And for all my supporters out there, thank you so much for the continued support! 3 Read my other Transformers story called 'New Family' its a one-shot and I would love feed back on it so I can improve on this story. <strong>_

**Question: Hows the story so far? What do you or don't you like? Plus who the favorite transformer of your life?**  
><span>

**Thanks for reading! :D**  
><span>

**Gotenna Prime  
><strong>


	7. Explanation that day on Cybertron 2

_**Hey everyone! Glad ta be back, I'm off for a couple of days so hopefully I can find time ( ya know family forces ya to have family time. I love that but I need to update more) There will ( should) be more interesting parts in this chapter and then ( as a warning) it might be slowing down and having some drama. Thought I should warn ya. **_

_**DISCLAIMER- Do I really need one Prowl? *Prowl nods* Ugh. As I keep stating, I own nothing and if I did I would probably add characters that fit but also probably try to have more fan comments, used in the actual show or TV show Although I DO own Jay and pretty much any character you don't recognize from the Transformers world is mine and the plot, that's mine. Any mention to Dragon Ball Z goes to the respectful and awesome author. I don't own that although it is minimal Prowl says I could get in trouble if I don't mention it.  
><strong>_

_**Reviews=more chapters= Happy author= happy readers with chapters. Also check out my other Transformers fan fiction ' New Family' **_

_**Warning- May cuss in Cybertronian and violence... that's it I think.  
><strong>_

_**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorite, followed and all that good stuff. Thank you all so much! :D **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>RECAP<strong>_

_Finally though she did manage to transform to her Saiyan mode and tried to get towards the others. She had she sword out and was slashing like her life depended on it, which it did at this very moment._

* * *

><p>"We did manage to defeat them all but we all got injured. Videl was the least injured since we told her to hide so she wouldn't get injured from the fight. We didn't see Gotenna anywhere though and we searched everywhere before we were forced to leave. Luckily for us our ship wasn't damaged in the battle. So sorry guys." Gohan finished in a voice filled with sorrow for not finding her. They left her and they all felt guilty about it. Everyone on the team knew they tried but they still felt the same guilt. Especially Jay, he feels as if he almost failed her because he left her all alone like he did.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Everyone just kept on fighting and they were winning. Even if they all were getting injured. They all just pushed on and kept on fighting. After the battle was all done, they looked around for everyone.<em>

_" Hey where is Gotenna?!" Videl panicked._

_" I don't know but we need to go and find her. She never came back into our circle fully." Trunks stated although he was worried for one of his best friends and leader._

_" Lets search for her as long as we can, then we might have no choice, but we might have to leave." Jay spoke up, he was SIC so he is the temporarily leader of the group._

_-" Alright__ so we should head out now. Only on our frequency for now, we can't risk detection."- Jay said as he transformed back into his Alt-mode and everyone climbed in. It wasn't the best way to search for someone but in a war zone and a dangerous one at that, there's not another safe option. Videl would have done the same as Jay but needed to save her energy to heal everyone._

_-" We should head near the ship, look for as we head towards it. She could have gotten injured and started to head towards the ship for cover."- Gohan suggested. _

_-" Good idea, it's looking but not putting anyone is any grave danger, besides Gotenna. But we can't help that at the moment."- Trunks said and Gohan nodded._

_They kept searching for what seemed like hours, but it was only 20 minutes. It seems like each minute was lagging on for hours. It only felt that way just for the mere fact that they were looking for somebody and they were already tired as it was. They keep their eyes looking for any sign of her at all. Just a glimpses of even her colors of her GI or Alt-mode mode. They didn't even see the blood hat could have been from an injury. It seemed as if she up and disappeared. They now were at the base of the ship._

_-" Shes not showing up and we need to leave soon otherwise we might just have unwanted company."- Trunks told everyone sadly but had to get the fact out there._

_-" Guys the others are fighting so they can become free, Gotenna is someone who could be fighting her way here. We can wait a couple of minutes."- Jay said as everyone stepped out of Jay's Alt-Mode and he went back to his human looking self. They were on guard and sure enough they saw Decepticons show up, but without Gotenna fighting them._

_-" Frag! Must have come to make sure we don't leave, no doubt Starscream set this up.- Jay com-linked but growled lowly in for real. _

_-" I'll go get the med bay ready on the ship and make sure its ready to take off. Sadly, we need to leave NOW. Otherwise we may never leave."- Videl told everyone as she ran inside and then the fighting began. _

_There weren't as many 'Cons as before so they were all fighting in a low circle. The three of them were fighting like a system that actually works. No one got in each others way. They never took out their swords. This time they mainly just punched and kicked and basically hand to hand combat. The 'Cons went down easy and once the first batch was done they had to do something, a decision that Jay never wanted to make._

_-" I know we should keep searching for her but we have to go. Everyone head to the ship and be ready for take off!"- Jay yelled over the link. Without another breath they started to run towards the ship. Trunks was behind everyone so he closed the door and everyone got the ship ready for take off. They all looked out the window for one last glance at Cybertron. Everyone buckled up ready for the force of lift off._

_" I know we couldn't stay but I hope she is OK." Gohan sadly said. They all felt the force of gravity when they lifted off but now in the atmosphere they couldn't bring themselves to get up just yet. So Jay just reached over and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. _

_" I didn't like having to make that call but there nothing we can do now. Lets just hope and pray to Kami and Primus that she and everyone we care about is heading safe off the planet." Jay said and for once showing emotion but it was had hopefulness but also sadness in it. _

* * *

><p>" It sounds like y'all had no choice, trust me no ones gonna judge ya for that." Jazz told them after he broke the silence and they all nodded.<p>

Jay was still up on Optimus's shoulder thinking about how badly he had failed his loved ones, and it wasn't the first time either but that's another story for another time.

There attention was suddenly grabbed from the topic as they heard the door open, everyone knew who they were. Everyone sitting down all stood up at the same time. Everyone was worried about their comrade but most importantly, family which is basically everyone. Optimus stood carefully as to not make Jay lose grip on his shoulder pads. Optimus's face was like a blank mask, his face unreadable but worry did ever so faintly showing through. Jay, Kaden, Gohan, Trunks, Vegeta and Gozen were all near his pedes. Gozen had flown during the story up to Optimus's shoulder. Everyone looked at the two who came in, hoping they held good news.

" How is she doc?" Sides asked concerned for his family like member. Everyone else was about to ask Ratchet the same question.

" She will be fine," Ratchet started but then was interrupted by cheering from everyone else. Optimus looked a little less stoic and showed his relief. Optimus sighed in relief. Everyone looked happy and relived. Ratchet glared a little which shut everyone up and they wanted to know more information.

" But she will be unable to go in her alt and bipedal modes for sometime. She has to heal first before she can even THINK about going into those forms. Although she will be stuck to a wheelchair in her main mode for now. She is now in that mode, she has been since I finished treating her injuries." Ratchet explained and Sam and Mikaela were the only humans that Gotenna didn't know that was allowed up there.

" Where's Videl?" Mikaela asked Ratchet noticing she wasn't in the room.

" Videl is patching up any injuries in Gotenna's current state that were not addressed. I will let only a few of you see her once Videl's done patching her up." Ratchet spoke over the celebration that was going on by everyone.

" Wait what do you mean, like now, by bipedal and alt mode; what do you mean by main mode?" Sam asked confused as was Mikaela. They know a lot but they were never told this.

"When Optimus's sparkmate was sparked (? did I get that right?) she had to the planet that was known as planet Xbolt, a warrior race. That was the planet of the Saiyans. She went there to get some information but was sent to a lab to get the information. They were conducting research to give blood but have no DNA of that Saiyan it was taken from inside the blood. She somehow got contaminated with it when she was in the early stages. So the blood affected Gotenna, but had no DNA from that person so it's just blood. So she is, as a result, half Saiyan and half Cybertronian. Still unsure how it worked but that's how it happened." Ratchet explained to Sam and Mikaela as well as Jack, Miko, and Raf. They nodded a thanks. Just as Ratchet finished telling them that information, Videl walks in.

Videl is delicate and slender, even if she is tough fighter. She has her black hair with red highlights in a braid that reach a bit above her mid back. She is wearing a navy blue t-shirt with the word " FIGHT" in orange on her shirt. She had a light-colored blue jean long sleeve jacket that she was wearing. She has black pants and black leather fingerless gloves. She has dark yellow boots. She has a pretty shade of blue eyes to match the Autobots and has slightly tan skin but is pale. She is 5'1". On her shoulder that is hidden by the sleeve she had the Saiyans symbol on one arm and the Autobot symbol the other arm. Both on the top part of her arm and in scarification _**(AN: I'm giving you the description just so you know what she looks like. Some of the description does come from the DBZ wiki page so credit to that, since she is one of their characters so some of it does come from them.)**_

- "Dad she is completely patched up."- Videl com-linked her father.

Ratchet gave her a small nod as he went to go check on his patent to see if she was alright. Although he already knew Videl did very well, he figured it was a good time to leave. Videl spoke up once the door closed.

" She will be fine as Father said but unfortunately she can only have 2 visitors until she wakes up and is ready for visitors. Her self-healing systems are working hard but well so she should be awake in a few hours, no more than a day or two if that." Videl reported hopefully the happy news to everyone. Videl herself was smiling.

" Thank you Videl, can you tell Ratchet I said thank you for me please?" Optimus asked, smiling slightly, at Videl who was about to leave the room but gave a nod to Optimus.

" You got it Optimus." Videl said as she left the room. Everyone and everybot left and all who was left in the room was Jay and Optimus. Videl and Ratchet walked in as everyone else left, so now its just the four of them. Arcee took Gozen so he wouldn't be too worried and if Ratchet listed off anything it wouldn't scar the kid. Arcce went and gave him to Danielle and Bulma. But once Ratchet saw that everyone was leaving he left with them.

" Optimus, Jay come on, she should be waking soon, but you could you get all the Autobots and her team. I'll let you disobey father because if I know and my sense still work, which both should be right, she wants you all there." Videl whispered to Optimus and Jay.

" Sure thing Videl." Jay nodded to her as he ran out of the room to go and get everyone. but before he left the edge of the door leading out of the room Jay yelled thanks to her and Videl waved him off as he was already out of the room. Videl took Optimus to the Med-Bay and let him have a seat near Gotenna's bed.

* * *

><p><strong><em>See emotional chapter for all ya. Sorry for the bad ending but I couldn't think of anything else to add at the moment. I hope you all liked it! Please review, it makes it so much easier to write chapters. Thanks for reading, if you review I will give you a shout out at the beginning of every chapter starting next chapter. I will give special thanks to those who have already reviewed. See ya later on the next update! :D<em>**

**_Gotenna Prime_**


	8. Learning of injuries

_**Hello everyone! Sorry for the wait! DX It's just been hectic around my life now. Life sucks right? Can't write fan fiction which totally sucks. But Ironhide has helped me cope with stress introducing me to a game where it can practice shooting guns. Yea probably not as fun as in life at a range or something like that but hey it helps when stressed. But please R&R makes me very happy to see what you all have a say, want something to happen just let me know and I might just let it happen! :D  
><strong>_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all goes to the respectful owner blah blah. Just read the others and you already know it's not mine. I do own Rose, Videl, Kaden, Gozen, Jay and Gotenna and anyone else you all don't recognize. **_

_**Shout out to everyone who did favorite, reviewed, followed and all that awesome stuff;  
><strong>_

_**SunstreakersSquishy ( response to your review that I have yet to respond to. sorry :(- I agree, they come up with really good pranks too. Especially on Ratchet and Ironhide. Thanks for reviewing! :D  
><strong>_

_**Zeng Xiao Long Sunstar Cyrstal- Thanks for the favorite and follow! :D  
><strong>_

_**Firestar56- Love the name! And thanks for the favorite! :D  
><strong>_

_** Mccrane55- Thank you for the favorite! :D  
><strong>_

_**Skyress9- Thank you for the favorite! :D **_

_**Spock is awesome15- Love the username, love that fandom and thanks for the favorite! :D  
><strong>_

_** 3- Thank you for the favorite! :D  
><strong>_

_**Thank you to everyone who did all the above! :D Don't forget to check out my other story as well! Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Learning of injuries<span>_**

" Thank you Videl, Rose would be very proud." Optimus told Videl in his fatherly way. Videl had tears of pride form into her eyes. Rose was Videl's mother who, when Cybertron fell, got separated from them although Ratchet and Videl feels like she is still alive.

A lot of families that day got separated but most of them are together now. Videl feels happy that Optimus said that to her, she views him a father like figure. Besides Ratchet of course who is her real father. Gotenna and Videl grew up together and have been best friends for a long time so they view each other as sisters. Besides Gotenna's real mother but Gotenna also viewed Rose as another mother, they were both trained by Rose and Ratchet. Videl views Gotenna's family; Optimus, Eltia-One and Gotenna as her family. Gotenna views Videl's family; Ratchet, Rose and Videl, as family also. Everyone in the Autobots are like family to one another, that's why they fight so well with each other. Optimus even views Videl as an adoptive daughter and same thing with Ratchet and Gotenna. Everyone is like a family, no matter how or who you are. The Autobots and everyone is just like one big family, it's why they fight so well together unlike the Deceptions.

" Thank you, that really means a lot to me for you to say that." Videl thanked her father like figure. She wiped her eyes as she looked up to see the rest of the Autobots and Saiyans that she told Jay to go and get. Videl managed to get it to where she looked like she was never crying and luckily no one could tell.

" Hey, Jay said ya need ta see ya?" Jazz and Sideswipe asked Videl. Bumblebee nodded as did Sunstreaker but Sunstreaker was just a little quiet, he just didn't feel the need to respond loudly as much. Plus he does care even if it's not as noticeable, if he didn't he would probably be a Decepticon. Videl nodded as Ratchet walked in from his office and saw everyone and magically pulled out a wrench from his sub space. The twins had some fear in their eyes same as Jazz but the rest looked on now slightly nervous to have a new dent in their helms. Everyone and everyone does fear the wrench of doom.

" I thought I said only one or two in here for visitors?" Ratchet asked emphasizing the one and two. Videl floated in front of his face arms crossed but more in an amused way than angry but she didn't want them to face his wrath.

" Its fine dad, I told them they could be here." Videl told him and Ratchet just looked at his daughter, questioningly. but before he could say or do anything Videl continued. " I felt that she would want everyone here instead of just a couple of people." Videl explained trying to get her dad to understand. Ratchet still looked suspicious but just nodded knowing how close the two were. He nodded to say ' its fine'. He trusted his kids gut feeling, it was almost as good as his when it comes to family and friends. She was known for her medical gut like Ratchet himself, so it can be very much trusted. He put his wrench away and made the twins and Jazz sigh in relief. Videl and Ratchet trust each others guts so they just let it go that Ratchet actually just backed down. He wouldn't have done that to anyone else but maybe Rose and Gotenna.

" Alright, she should be waking soon anyway… " Ratchet trailed off as they all noticed Gotenna moved. They barely heard a slight groan from pain as they could see her waking up. Her eyes fluttered open as Ratchet saw her move to get up but he gently stopped her with his servo.

" Hey now, lay down Gotenna. Relax, you've gotten yourself pretty hurt." Ratchet gently told her. She listened to him and laided back down. Everyone was watching and was happy that she was now awake. Everyone was now happy that she wasn't going to be dead, it's what they all had feared with all the injuries

Gotenna POV

I woke up slightly dazed and I saw white everywhere. It covered the ceiling and the walls. I saw equipment but my eyes hadn't completely focused yet. My vision not 100% so I couldn't see too well but I must have been out for a while. I sensed for energies to see if they were hostile or not and the were the Autobots and Saiyans. I felt the energies of my family and friends and not any enemies. I had tried to get up but Ratchet didn't let me, he gently stopped me and I listened to him and laided back down. I was glad that the 'Cons hadn't gotten to me, that would have been really bad.

" Ratchet can I at least have the berth moved to where I can sit in a sitting position?" I kindly asked Ratchet, my voice quieter and rougher than normal.

" Sure." Ratchet replied to me as the berth was moved in a position to where I could sit up and see everyone. I could visibly see that they were happy. My eyes were now more focused even if they aren't 100% yet but I might have gotten a concussion that caused that. I saw that everyone was there kindly smiling at me. They are probably happy to see that I'm awake

" How are- you feeling?" Bee asked. I guess Ratchet still needs help to fix 'Bee's voice box, poor 'Bee. It must suck having only the radio to talk through and his com-link system. I should try my best to help 'Bee back out. I promised on Cybertron I would help him. I feel bad for him.

" I feel fine 'Bee" I smile to him and he smiled back brightly. He was probably just happy to see me awake.

" 'I feel fine' you say." Ratchet huffed in annoyance. I have a very good feeling that I'm about to be chewed out by him. He was one of my two teacher that taught me how to be a medic and he is scary when he is mad. Heck when he wield a wrench he scares anyone even Ironhide and Sunstreaker! Even my father! I swear if he comes in a battle all he needs is a good glare and his wrenches and will have any Decepticons at his mercy. Although I am, or so I'm told, a really good medic because I was taught to heal many different races. Plus, ill admit, I loathe getting chewed out by Ratchet but it seems to happen when I'm hurt and say something wrong. I wonder what I said wrong this time? Most likely said something wrong.

" Doc bot, i'ma sure that Gotenna just meant it ta reassure us. She's a medic, she probably knows what is healin' and already scanned herself." Jazz interrupted Ratchet before he could go on his rant. Jazz probably shouldn't have said that since Ratchet has his wrench out, he could get a painful dent in the helm if he's not careful. Although, I did nod slightly in agreement. Its true though, I had already scanned myself. Ratchet sighed in what sounded like frustration before he started talking. This isn't going to be pretty.

" Alright do you even want to hear the injuries anyway?" Ratchet asked incredulously and Jay and everyone else nodded, it seems they want to know. It's probably from when they saw my alt-mode and bipedal form. They still will probably wish they hadn't even asked, cuz even I don't want to know, then again you never probably want to know your own injuries. I mean sure helps you know what you are dealing with but other wise it can scare some people, have experience with that.

" Well to start, ill go from your helm down." Ratchet stated just to clarify for us. I knew this was going to be bad just from all the bandages and how sore I felt, which is practically everywhere. " Well in Human and Saiyan terms you have a mild concussions, you needed stitches on your head so that's sown up. Your com system also was damaged badly and that was repaired. It might glitch a little since it was done and unused for such a long time so be patient with that. You have some scratches and bruises on your cheek from the punches but they are not severe. You have 4 broken ribs and old wounds on your arms that hadn't healed yet. Also to go along with your old wounds, you had your stomach wound had opened. It is bandaged and patched up. You have major bruising also on your stomach. Not to mention all the burns you have on your torso, that area was just badly injured in general. Then you have lots of scratches and bruises everywhere and on your legs. You badly sprained and strained your left leg completely and sprained your right ankle." Ratchet explained in detail, I was right, I didn't want to hear them. He even mentioned the old ones, which I knew were going to be bad. I looked up at everyone to see all the Saiyans and Autobots alike, looking extremely shocked. Jay, Gohan, Trunks, Kaden and dad looked upset at themselves. It is probably because they couldn't protect me. I will have to talk with them about that. They shouldn't have any kind of guilt.

After about a minute or two everyone regained there regular selves. The looked a mix of both angry and confused.

" Wait what do you mean _old_ wounds?" Ironhide asked slightly angry that I had wounds from before. Lets just say before the downfall of Cybertron and we were forced to leave, Ironhide had become like an older brother to me. He is older than my father but that's how I view him. Or possibly a really close uncle. AS I mentioned before, we are all like family.

" Gotenna care to explain what Ironhide just asked?" Dad asked me in a caring voice. He did sound like how Ironhide but a bit more concealed. I nodded slightly before I started my explanation. I really didn't want to explain but I really didn't have a say in the matter.

" Well when we left and after I was done battling, I was traveling around trying to find someone. I did get hurt in that battle but those wounds healed. I had to land, about 4 Earth months, so I could rest the ships engine so it wouldn't overheat. Also to get more resources. I went to a familiar planet but it was just a look-alike. They even designed themselves to look like the species I knew and know about. I was in my current form but they managed to give me the old stomach wound. I had it healing and it was actually healing quite nicely but I had limited resources so I did the best I could. When I left that planet and after the threat was gone I went to planet Xbolt." I paused as I take a bit of a shuttered breath.

I was battling with my emotions, I don't know who is winning yet. I thought I had sealed them up. I sealed them up to try to help myself. I felt that I had to bottle them all up to stay strong. I had kept training to help relieve some of the emotions but that only helps so much. My feelings were now coming in what seemed like waves again. I felt that familiar feeling of loneliness, sadness, but also a bit of frustration that I took so long to find them. All those days alone I did feel lonely but I just kept telling myself that I would see them again in life and it seemed to have worked to help me cope. IN the long run that probably didn't help. Once I was done letting my story sink in a little I began talking and continuing the story, not that I wanted to of course but they deserve an answer.

" I saw that the planet wasn't there and I was upset since that planet was, when, to be my last safe haven. I grew up there a little and it was just as much of a home to me as Cybertron was. In Earth years it was, five years but in our time it is longer so more like 15 years, I had many battles. Each one just seemed to add-on to my already seamlessly never-ending injuries. My self-healing systems were doing the best they could to keep up but it was impossible for them too. I managed to come across the message and come here as fast as possible." I finished explaining the rest of my story. I looked down at the blankets. After I told them that I couldn't meet anyone's eyes or optics. I felt like I had just lifted a huge burden off of my shoulders and it seemed to help but I just couldn't look anyone in the optics or eyes. I was just feeling so upset and all the old emotions are coming back in what feels like strong storms. I just am trying to keep myself together. It wasn't easy though, I have no idea how I'm supposed to feel beside conflicted and upset. Which at the moment I feel both

I felt two strong arms ever so slightly wrap around my stomach and torso. I felt a little pain since I was pretty sore there but I honestly paided no mind to the pain. I looked at the black shirt and I slowly looked up. I felt the shock run through my system, also showing on my face. I saw Jays face, my best friend, and in human terms boyfriend, back on Cybertron. I saw my more or less emotionless face friend showing emotion. I saw mainly sadness but also regret too. Jay and I where known to be the best fighting team on Cybertron, at least in groups of two. I felt the others optics on me, but none of the optics felt like they were judging, which was a relief to me. Jay just hugged me a bit more tight but not to were it was painful. It was so careful I think he was worried that he would cause me more pain or that I would shatter like glass. I hugged back and I felt a smile appear on my face. It's nice to have something positive to smile about that is actually happening and that wasn't a memory. It was nice, its nice to just not be alone when I'm feeling upset or sad. It just nice to now know I am going to have more memories of them and experience them in person again.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Jay POV<strong>_

I was feeling conflicted but Gotenna must have felt that herself. I was just listening to what she was telling us and I felt the regret of not being able to find and help her fast enough to have her come with us as planned. I then was very angry at the people who hurt her, I just want to find them and make them suffer for hurting her. I guess that's the protective part of me talking. I was also concerned about how Gotenna was taking it from telling us. I mean this couldn't have been easy to tell, I could just hear he voice almost crack under the amount of strain to keep the tightness of almost crying from showing. She is strong, ill give her that. I just felt the silence wash over the room. It wasn't awkward but I think everyone just needed a minute to try to wrap their heads around all of this. The silence was almost suffocating.

I saw her look down at the sheet of her bed and I knew and felt like I should do something. I'm usually not the person to show my emotions outwardly but on the inside, they sure do love to show. I silently walked over to her bed and gave her a light hug. I didn't want to cause her any more pain. I felt her stiffen up from the contact but I guess being left alone with only fights as contact with others can do that to you. I do know that much from experience. I then felt her hug me back and I was happy that she wasn't scared of us. I was almost afraid that she was afraid of us. That wouldn't be too good. I, and everyone else, was just happy to have her home with us and now going to be healing.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Hey I hoped you liked it! Lots of drama right? Feels hit this chapter. and on Jay, it is true he would be considered emotionless according to others but hes not. He just doesn't show it. He just has a lot of feeling when in his thoughts and POV. But I hope you all enjoyed. Let me know what you think! Please R&amp;R it would really make my day. Thanks for reading!<br>**_

_**Gotenna Prime**_


	9. Family and friends are nice to have

**_Hey everyone! Im so sorry about not updating in like 3 weeks! DX I feel so bad! Its just been hectic in life and all. Its not a good excuse but its the one I have. SO SORRY! DX Plus sorry for any mistakes, im writing this on a new device and im figuring it all out but I tried my best to have it good._**

**_Also here's everyone's Christmas ( late) present! If you don't Celebrate it then here is another chapter for you all!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Shoutout to all my lovely Followersfavoriters ( yes I know its not a word but its my word and ill use it as I fragging please! XD) and reviewers! I would like to thank you all for doing any of the three or more_**

_SunstreakersSquishy2.0_

_Firestar56_

_McCrane55__Skyress98_

_Spock is awesome 15_

_Zeng Xiao Long Sunstar _

_Crystal_

_ 3_

_cdbt841_

_XxXSkylarxRatchet96XxX_

**_Hope everyone enjoys the new chapter. Warning some swearing and ssome cutenesss! _**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Recap ( not including Jay's POV):<span>_**

_I felt two strong arms ever so slightly wrap around my stomach and torso. I felt a little pain since I was pretty sore there but I honestly paid no mind to the pain. I looked at the black shirt and I slowly looked up. I felt the shock run through my system, also showing on my face. I saw Jays face, my best friend, and in human terms boyfriend, back on Cybertron. I saw my more or less emotionless face friend showing emotion. I saw mainly sadness but also regret too. Jay and I where known to be the best fighting team on Cybertron, at least in groups of two. I felt the others optics on me, but none of the optics felt like they were judging, which was a relief to me. Jay just hugged me a bit more tight but not to were it was painful. It was so careful I think he was worried that he would cause me more pain or that I would shatter like glass. I hugged back and I felt a smile appear on my face. It's nice to have something positive to smile about that is actually happening and that wasn't a memory. It was nice, its nice to just not be alone when I'm feeling upset or sad. It just nice to now know I am going to have more memories of them and experience them in person again._

* * *

><p><em><span>Family and friends are nice to have<span>_

"Sorry that ya had to go through all of that alone Gotenna." He finally spoke up, his voice laced with guilt but carefully hidden in his smooth but slightly rough voice. He let me go and Videl came up to me and hugged me also. She looked relieved and happy to see me, I honestly was happy to see her also. I was happy to see my sister again, even if she's not my real sister. I hugged her back the best I could but I hugged back and I sure am happy that I can do that with real people. I looked up to see the others giving me happy smiles. I saw everyone at least give a grin or smirk. I then looked at Ratchet.

" Hey Ratchet, when can I get up?" I kindly ask him but I was smirking.

" Later," He started. " when you are healed enough to be either in a wheel chair or with us." Ratchet told me and I looked at him. I probably looked like a human out in space, I felt so exasperated.

" B-But that could take like two weeks!" I exclaim while fake pouting. Ironhide, Jazz, Sides and Bulkhead looked like they were about to die of laughter. They were almost on the ground laughing. Trunks and Gohan along with Jay and Kaden and the other Autobots that aren't Ratchet or my father looked ready to start laughing also. No one was as they were fearing the wrench of doom, although it wasn't at all easy for them. Although I notice that dad has been pretty quiet, I hope he is ok. I couldn't read his expression but I knew that something was bothering him. Ill ask later at a better time.

" NO, ill let you in a wheel chair in a couple of days maybe, and i mean MAYBE. And absolutely NO training until you are completely healed." Ratchet told me straining some of the words for empathize on importance. I smiled at him. Granted I love the Med-bay, being a medic and all but being injured and in the Med-bay and working in it is two entirely different things.

I can help people when I work in the Med-Bay. Being injured I have nothing to do, which sucks. Plus I am new to Earth, well I've been here as a scout before the fall of Cybertron. Plus they are similar in how they look. So its nice to be able to fit in at least in that part.

" Thanks Ratchet and Videl." I smile at them.

" Hmph, no problem kid." Ratchet gruffly told me but he means it kindly, its just how Ratchet is.

" No problem sis." Videl said to me smiling brightly.

Now before everyone gets there circuits or pants or what ever ya got in a bunch let me explain. I fragging swear I already covered this but i'll go over it again for all the stupid people or if you just didn't get it the first time. Hopefully its just to make sure you understand what I meant earlier. Yes, Videl is Ratchet and Rosa's kid but we've known each other long enough to call each others sister. I'm sure everyone knows what I mean. As I'm sure you all have someone like that.

" Alright everyone out." Ratchet told everyone but dad.

" Why can't we see her longer, Ratchet? Its been years since we have seen each other." Trunks asked but was moving towards the door anyway so Ratchet knows he's just asking and not threatening or intimidating Ratchet in his own Med-bay. Ratchet does not, at all, like that.

" Because she needs to speak to Optimus alone to get up to date with all the Earth regulations. Before you ask, no he can't wait for her to be in a wheelchair." Ratchet shooed everyone out slightly harsh but still pretty nice for him. Once everyone was shoved out of the room, thanks to Ratchet. Videl put the sound proof system and tinted systems on so no one can see or hear outside of the room. It was nice to have that installment I guess. It seems nice. I can only guess that it is for privacy or something along those lines. Anyway it's nice to have around.

I knew and could sense that was about to get a lecture from him. Hopefully it wasn't a bad one cuz I haven't even done anything or got the chance to do anything wrong. Dad looked at me and he was in his tall Bipedal mode. He put a servo lightly on my shoulder. I looked up and for some odd reason I almost started to cry right then and there. I really must have missed him. I know I missed training with him but really I just missed being able to talk to him whenever I was upset. I missed everyone, its not fun being away from the ones you love for so long.

" You alright sweetspark?" He asked in such a caring and fatherly voice that I had missed so much. I swear he is trying to make me cry or something.

" I will be dad." I answer back shoving my emotions down my throat but my throat only ended up hurting worse from the huge ball that was forming there. I looked down still trying to keep my emotions at bay.

" I'm sorry I didn't help you back on Cybertron. I could of helped you escape with us and I didn't, and for that i'm sorry." I looked up at him, I didn't believe that I just heard that. I almost can't believe that I did hear that. I couldn't believe he blames himself for what happened! It wasn't even his fault because it was out of his control.

" What? Why are you sorry?" I asked him shocked.

" I could of-" He started but I cut him off. I was not about to let him be his own worse enemy and start having him doubt himself. Not today and not ever. I care way too fragging much for me to let him tear himself down like this.

" Dad you couldn't have down a thing different. It was fate. I know I was alone for too long to everyones taste but it made us and it stronger. Our bonds all grew stronger because of it." I explained to him, and he smiled at me in response. I think I helped him a little bit, at least I hope so.

" You'll be a good leader of your own team someday Gotenna, I can tell." He told me, once again tears filled my eyes threatening to spill. Just when I thought I had my emotions under control... this happens. Stupid girl hormones always wanting to show when they aren't wanted.

" Thanks and, that means a lot for you to say that." I say wiping my eyes of unshed tears. I hug one of his own huge servos, wincing internally from the pain that rolled out from my stomach. I was practically crying of happiness. Its just so nice to be around others again. I was just being bathed in kind feelings and when you are alone its nice to have those feelings again. I looked over at dad and he saw me pretty much start to cry.

" Did I say something wrong, sweetspark?" Dad asked now worried. Great job me, way to go and make your own father concerned about what he said. Way to to! -_-

_' Great I managed to get him worried about me within like 5 minutes! Good job me!'_ I thought to my self sarcastically. He still doesn't quite understand happy tears yet, you think he would being around mom and I he would know the difference. Then again mom and I don't really cry that much. I tried not to laugh, but I failed and laughed lightly at him.

" No, your fine dad." I reassure him. " These are happy tears."

" Oh." Dad responded back sounding mildly embarrassed. I giggled at him.

" Aren't you supposed to fill me in on how i'm supposed to act towards people on this planet?" I ask him and he nodded slightly losing all the embarrassment.

I mean i'm guessing we are robots in disguise and don't kill them. I'm gonna guess that if we work with humans that we act normal, especially since I look pretty much just like them. I guess I act normally and don't hurt them and try to fight them. Of course these are all guesses.

" You will have to scan and get a new alt- mode that will make and help you blend in. Also, don't kill any human's on purpose, as well since you look like them due to the bolt gene. You will be my lead training and fighting bot for recruits as well as checking to make sure an injured bot or person is good to go back to work due to the fighting skills. You will also be one of my medic's as well as commutation officer. But once Ratchet gives you the good to go, you can meet the rest of our human allies." Dad explained and I nodded. It was simple enough, plus i'm an Autobot so why would I want to kill humans?

" Thanks dad." I say to him once I hug his digits.

I felt the rest of his servo wrap around me and I cuddled into it. I know dad doesn't wish to show a ton of emotion in front of his soldiers/ family. Of course we are alone so he shows his emotion a little bit more. I mean he is my Sire after all ( will either say father, dad or sire depending on what is appropriate) I will take what I can get. I was just happen to be able to cuddle into his servo. I hid a yawn, all this talking while I was healing has made me tired. Plus still recovering from my lost of my energon/blood mix. My body is weird from all of the Cybertronian/ Bolt mix of me but I'm used to it.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>I hope everyone enjoyed the new chapter! This is still kinda new to me so sorry for the werid update timing. I love knowing people are taking timeout of there read this. <span>_**

**_But let me know what you think in a review. More reviews= more chapters and a happy author. As well as no trigger happy Ironhide, or wrench throwing Ratchet. _**

**_I hope everyone has a happy new years! _****_Aspect_****_ a new chapter withen the first week of January! Or somewhere around there! Have a good day/night/afternoon or where ever you are :D_**

_Gotenna Prime_


End file.
